nobelesafandomcom-20200215-history
Presupatant Galaxy 9th Quadrant Mind Trips
Modules -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Modules include all of the equipment that can be installed in any of the 5 ship equipment categories: •Weapons •Defenses / Shields - Dampeners & Thrusters and Shields •Hulls •Energy - Reactors and Relays •Devices - Jammers & Cloaking and Scanners -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Getting More Modules -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You start the game with access to a limited variety of ship modules. Throughout the game you get the opportunity to obtain or unlock new modules for your ship. Sources of new ship modules include: •Research new technologies. • Battle Non-Player Characters (NPCs). •Complete Missions. •Purchase modules using Badges in the Battle Market •Purchase modules using Galaxy Points. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Size, Upkeep and Limitations -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- •Almost all equipment takes up Deck Space when installed ("Active" or "Equipped") or Cargo Space when uninstalled ("Inactive" or "Unequipped"). ◦Equipment takes up the same amount of Deck Space as it would Cargo Space. i.e. Titanium Plating takes up 5 Deck Spaces when installed or 5 Cargo Spaces when uninstalled. ◦Equipment obtained from Mission Tier Rewards takes up no Deck Space and cannot be uninstalled or sold. •All equipment increases the upkeep costs for your ship whether installed or uninstalled. ◦Upkeep is automatically deducted from your credits on hand once per day. ◦Daily upkeep is normally 5% of the sum of all module prices. A module price is either the credit price you paid for the module, or a set value the module comes with when you get it. The Builder profession, which uses a 2.5% rate pays half the normal upkeep amount. ◦If you have insufficient funds to pay daily upkeep some or all of your equipment will lose durability (see below). ◦Attempting to reduce your upkeep by uninstalling equipment will not work. Uninstalled modules continue to contribute to upkeep costs while in your Cargo. If you cannot afford the upkeep, sell or demolish some modules, downgrade to modules that have lower upkeep costs or colonize more mining planets. •Modules are grouped by type and a limited number of each type can be installed. For example; a ship can only have 8 cannons (researched weapons), 4 drannik weapons (drannik NPC weapons), etc. •Modules take 10% durability damage every time they are unequipped (see below). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Durability -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- All equipment (except Mission Tier Rewards which cannot be uninstalled) lose 10% durability each time you uninstall them. •When durability reaches 0%, equipment becomes "broken" and you must pay credits to repair them. Generally, the cost in credits is equal to the price of buying the same module again, without the requirement for Minerals. •Reduced durability does not affect module stats (attack, defense, energy, energy recharge, shields, shield recharge, hull, scan, or cloak) until the module becomes broken. They work at 100% until durability reaches broken after which module stats are not included in the ship totals. •Upkeep is not affected by durability. You are charged for full upkeep, whether the module is broken or not. •When equipment loses durability, the amount of credits it can be sold for decreases proportionately starting from half of the initial price or value. For example, a module with a value of 50K has a sell price of 25K when new. Each time it is uninstalled it loses 10% or 2.5K from the sell price until it reaches 0 and broken. Fixing it for 50K returns it to the sell price of 25K and the cycle repeats. •When a module is broken, the Sell option is replaced by "Demolish". Using this option will permanently destroy the module. You will not receive any credits or minerals back from demolished modules. The "Install" button is replaced by "Repair". Repairing a module has the same Credit cost as buying a new one but does not require the minerals that were needed to build it initially. (So if you repair a Light Laser Cannon, it will cost 3842 Credits to repair. The cost of building one is 3842 Credits and 77 Dynite) Note: There is a known bug where some equipment will become broken at 10% durability instead of 0%. Where this is the case, you will only need to pay 90% of the normal repair value though, since the module still has 10% of its durability. This bug therefore has no overall effect on the repair cost. The developers are working on fixing this issue. There are also display anomalies where values or labels on the buttons may seem wrong. Refreshing by going to another section and back to Ship gets past this.